CAN'T WAIT TO BE A KING
by Mongoose-789
Summary: ok ok i admit i made alot of mistakes but this story will probaly have 30 chapters! and i fix the mistakes and chapter3 is.plz R&r and its the complete story of the lion king and i added my own parts
1. Default Chapter

NOW you can if you like read and review on this story I about Simba and Nala now the story line Simba and Nala are best friends but soon Samba's dad dies so and when you read you'll be asking for more.  
  
CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING  
BY: MONGOOSE-789  
  
(((There still cubs))) The sun begins to rise up and this is where the story goes. Dad come on get up simba yelled and you said you'll tell me everything about the promise land . Ok im up and as Simba's dad (Mufassa) he begin to stretch and yawn. Come Simba his dad said now you see this whole land son yeah Simba said this will be all yours son WOW! Really Simba said yes some day you will be king. COOL! Simba said hey dad what about that dark kind of like shadow over there Simba said. You must never go there! Simba its way to dangerous son. Ok Simba said.  
  
Simba started running in the grassy planes practicing pouncing but he did not do so well but he mange to pounce on a beetle. Man what to do im bored uumm I think I'll go see my uncle scar.Simba started running to his uncle scar. Hey uncle scar oh hi Simba in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Guess what Simba said what Simba scare said I don't know what? Someday im going to be king and I am going to get to rule all this land and im get to be a leader and have my own rules.Oh goodie scare said in a sarcastic voice again. I'll make a great king and I'll be nice and make sure everyone is fair. Now why don't you run and have fun scare said.  
  
Simba started running to the pride rock and he got to the highest level of pride rock and saw his whole land someday oh I can't wait I be such a great king. oh really someone interrupted Simba spun around and saw no one and then turned around to see the land again then a paw taped his shoulder this time Simba spun around as fast he could and saw Nala. Hi Nala how did you know I would be here? Nala giggled I knew you were here cause I saw you with your dad and telling you someday you would be king. Yep and I'll be a great king and make sure the pride lands are good. And everyone will be happy like you.  
  
Nala blushed thanks Simba. You're very welcome and I'll make sure there's no danger in the pride lands Simba also added to the sentence. You know Simba I really hope you'll be okay when you are king. ``Really' said Simba gee that's probably the nicest thing someone's ever told me.Nala smiled and said``oh when I said oh really thing you said you'll be a great king that part was joking so I just wanted your attention thanks Simba and be a good king.  
  
Then Nala walked off Man she is nice and beautiful Simba said that while laying on the pride rock looking at his someday land.Nala heard what Simba said because she hid behind a rock. When Nala heard the stuff that Simba said she like collapsed she was thinking of going to Simba and sneak on him then kiss him. Wow I didn't think Simba would ever say that Even when I meet Simba the first time ~~~flashback~~~ Hi im Simba what's your name Simba asked oh im Nala. That's a beautiful name you know Nala. Thanks Simba Nala said when smiling. O h I got to go I'll see you tomorrow. Bye then Simba ran off to pride rock. ~~~flashback ends~~~ It started to get dark Oh man darn I just wish it'll be sun light just for a little Oh well im get to be wit Simba because I sleep in the cave with him we all do.  
  
Nala saw Simba walking around the cave looking for a good spot to sleep finally he found a spot and fell to sleep but Nala was still awake she wanted to wake up Simba and say something to him so Nala nudge Simba a little he woke up easy huh? N.../Nala why you wake me up shh I have to tell you something oh ok he got and they both went outside Nala asked Simba I heard you say those that stuff the nice and beautiful. Then Simba said Oh you did well... I really do mean it he said Thank you Simba she said then she licked him on the cheek. Simba then looked shocked you really like me that much he said wow. Then Simba said I like you the same then he hugged Nala.  
  
NOW SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NO MEMBER PLZ R&R FOR ME AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE 


	2. the creepy place

THANKS FOR THE REIEWS AND ITS STILL MY STORY LOL NOW THIS IS  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE CREEPY PLACE  
  
STILL BY: MONGOOSE-789  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own the Lion King  
  
SUMMERARY: Simba has already said his feeling's to Nala and they both  
already like each other but still not get married member there are still  
(((cubs))) k this is where the story continues.  
  
The sun rose up and as always Simba was the first lion up "ah yes today  
is going to be a good day" a voice right behind him said "you can say  
that again."  
  
"Good morning Nala" said Simba "same here, so you got any plans today"  
"Yeah because there's this really cool.. Then Nala's mom came over "I am  
sorry Simba but Nala has to be groomed" Then simba said it's ok we were  
just talking.  
  
"Bye Simba I'll see you later" "ok bye" said Simba then Nala's mom and  
Nala walked off "ok I guess I'll go to my uncle" .So Simba ran of and saw  
his uncle (scar) "Hey uncle, is it easy being a king?" "I don't know  
Simba now go away."  
  
Then Simba said "Uncle I head there was hyenas in the pride lands. Oh  
really" scar said in that sarcastic voice. "Yep and I heard they coma  
from a place really creepy.  
  
Yes I know that place then Simba said really can you please tell me that  
place. Now Simba its way too dangerous and I can't tell you ok. Oh man  
nobody ever tell me something then scare said. Alright its ``elephant  
graveyard.'' Cool Simba said scar pretended he didn't say it.  
  
Thanks uncle scar now remember Simba it's our little secret. Then Simba  
said "You got it."  
  
And Simba ran off to see Nala but she was not found so Simba searched for  
her and finally found her but with her mom and my mom "oh boy this real  
be tough."  
  
"Hi mom what are you doing" Simba asked. Simba's mother said to Simba "oh  
just talking to Nala's mother". "Oh ok then Simba whispered to Nala  
"let's go". Then Nala said "please don't let this place be dumb" oh and  
both of the mother's asked where there were about to go.  
"Oh to the watering hole". Not the water hole Nala said then Simba  
whisper in Nala's ear I'll show you when we get there. Oh ok Nala said so  
can we go then both said please.  
  
To Simba's mother its ok with me but zazu has to go with you Simba said  
oh man not zazu then they stated walking to the water hole and whispering  
to each other so where are really going to Nala whispered oh it's called  
elephant graveyard Simba whispered.  
  
Wow! Nala said out loud shhh samba said to Nala then zazu went down to  
them and said oh look at you whispering to each and they both looked at  
each other like huh?  
  
And you two might get together and have stuff... Then Nala said meaning..  
then zazu said meaning you to might get married and both said huh ewe  
then Simba said I can 't marry her she my friend.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble your not the king" then Nala he's the future  
king then Simba said yeah that meaning you got to say what I tell you.  
And your fired nice try Simba but only the real king can do that. Oh yeah  
then Simba starts singing  
  
"I'm going to be lion like never before and be in main effect and working  
on my roar! Simba roared as zazu fell in mud . Simba and Nala got on the  
animal (Simba still singing) "we don't run around all day we are all  
going to do it my way!  
  
And oh I can't wait to king!" Everyone run left and zazu got ran over and  
every one run right and am standing in the spot light and were are got to  
do all my way.  
  
And I can't wait to be king and Simba stops singing and all the animal's  
run off but the hippo still sat on zazu.  
  
They were both walking (Simba and Nala) "ha we lost him" "What can I say  
I am a genius" "Ha, oh yeah it was all my idea" "Was not, oh yeah tackled  
Nala playfully and Nala pinned Simba and he got and did it again this tie  
they went of the rock edge but Nala still pinned Simba.  
  
And then Simba wrapped his legs around her waist starting to roll and  
they both rolled .Simba pinned Nala but then a burst of a geyser of gas  
went up. And they both gasped.  
  
This is it then they both look at the place bones were every where and  
both said Wow! Then they saw a elephant head Nala said "You think its  
brain is still in there."  
  
Only one way to find out and then zazu flew down and stopped him "You're  
not staying here we are way out of the boundary line. When zazu said its  
way to dangerous then hyenas started laughing well well look what we got  
here.  
  
The hyena's said "I know you your Mufasa's stooge I lady im a good  
Mufasa's kind of like spy". Then they both stated running but the hyena's  
started laughing and didn't recognize them running cause they were to  
busy laughing.  
  
But then Ed the hyena spotted them and started running after them but  
then Nala tripped she yelled "Simba!" Simba went down and scratched the  
hyena but then started running until there was a dead end then the 3  
hyena's stated saying "here kitty kitty". Nala got behind Simba.  
  
Simba started trying to roar and the one hyena said "is that the best  
you can do come on do it again." Then Simba roared like a real lion but  
it wasn't Simba it was Mufasa and he nailed the hyena's and said if you  
ever come near my son I'll ..  
  
But the hyenas took off. "I'm sorry dad" Simba said. "You almost got  
killed Mufasa said Simba you disobeyed me then they both started  
walking".  
  
NOW ISN'T GETTING GOOD AND ALMOST THE COMPLET SORY OF THE LION KING  
PLZ AND MEMBER R&R 


	3. THE STARS TELL KINGS THINGS

R&R PLZ I doing the 3 chapter now this after the elephant grave yard now this is the one where Nala goes home but Simba stays k ENJOY P.S am so sorry that this chapter is short but please read next chapter but I said I do the complete story of the lion king and add my own parts so am sorry and ENJOY  
  
STILL ME by: Mongoose-789  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE STARS RESPRESENT KINGS  
  
SUMMERARY: Simba gets not a bad lesson but his dad (Mufasa) tell's him that the stars will guide you. The story begins right now.  
  
(((Still cubs)))  
  
As Simba and Nala were walking Nala looked at Simba. And she was thinking "I feel sorry for him he was just going to show me something and he was brave and protected me from those hyenas".  
  
Simba still had his head down just because what he had done and he knew he "disobeyed his father. Then Simba's dad yelled out "Zazu" and Zazu flew over to and Mufasa said "take Nala home I've got to teach my son a lesson".  
  
And when Simba herd that he ducked in the grass and then Zazu flew over to where the 2 cubs were and said "Nala come and Simba good luck" and then zazu and Nala walked away.  
  
Simba! His dad yelled out and Simba come over to his dad and sat right next to him and said "yes dad" in a shakey voice then his dad said "Son you almost got killed and worst you even put Nala in danger". And you "disobeyed me". Then Simba started to cry and said "I just wanted to be brave like you dad. Then his dad speaks "Simba I was worried about you" "I thought I might lose you".  
  
Really dad but I thought "kings don't get scared". Yes Simba they do and I was scared to. Then Simba whispered to his dad's ear and want to know what "I bet those hyenas were even more scared". His dad speaks "Ha-ha you think so you want to know why" then Simba said "why" then Simba's dad responds because "no one messing with you dad".  
  
Then Simba's dad take's his arm and grabs Simba and rubs him on the head and they both laugh and Simba jumps on his dad and bite's his ear playfully and tug's it and says "dad "hmm were pal's right" and his dad says "yes your right Simba we are pal's" and then Simba say's we'll always be together. Then Simba's dad say's to Simba looking that we won't be together forever  
  
"Simba look at the sky see those stars well those stars represent kings and lion's and soon when I die I'll be one of those star's and those kings will guide you and even me".  
  
Wow! Simba said "I didn't know stars can tell and guide Kings". Yes Simba they can and "the stars are also part of the great circle of life".  
  
MEMBER PLZ R&R AND I'LL KEPP ADDING CHAPTER 'S AND THE STORY 


End file.
